


Joy Is But A Memory

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Neil Josten's time at The Nest, Nathaniel Wesninski and Jean Moreau get a little bit closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Is But A Memory

Jean smiles softly, lips turning up in a barely there grin, before he remembers where he was. He was stuck, stuck in his life, stuck at The Nest where happiness wasn’t allowed and joy was something nobody knew the taste of.  

Jean glances across the room where Neil- no this was Nathaniel- is curled up in bed, limbs arranged in a way to minimize the pain Jean knew had to be radiating throughout his body. 

Ever since Nathaniel had come into The Nest just a week ago, Jean had been feeling something he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was something about the way that Nathaniel so fiercely protected the people that mattered to him, without any regard to his own life. 

Jean wanted to be that person. The person that Nathaniel could fall back on, could rely on. He wanted to be the person that took care of Nathaniel. 

A sound from Nathaniel’s bed interrupts his thoughts and Jean glances over, setting his pen down. 

“Jean?” 

Nathaniel’s voice is hoarse, still laden with sleep and laced with pain. Jean smiles softly, setting his pen down before making his way over to Nathaniel’s side. 

He crouches down in front of Nathaniel, lifting a hand to carefully slot it against Nathaniel’s cheek. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” 

Jean’s thumb soothingly traces the inked number on Nathaniel’s skin as he murmurs, “I was just practicing some new lettering, trying to calm myself down.” 

Nathaniel shifts, bringing his face closer to Jean. His eyes are still shut, lips barely moving when he speaks, “Come to bed. Your calligraphy stuff will still be there in the morning.” 

Jean’s smile grows, eyes crinkling as he looks at the boy in front of him. With a soft sigh, he gently nudges Nathaniel over. He slips his shoes off before sliding in next to Nathaniel, who immediately burrows his face into Jean’s neck. 

This time a low laugh vibrates Jean’s body. His arms come up, wrapping around Nathaniel’s much smaller body with ease. He rests his chin atop auburn curls, a content smile on his face. 

Joy might be something that Jean doesn’t get a lot of, but with Nathaniel wrapped in his arms, soft breaths hitting Jean’s neck, he can pretend that maybe just maybe joy wasn’t a distant memory that he had no right to be thinking about. 

Joy was something that Jean was allowed to feel and he knew the only person he wanted to share the feeling with was already in his arms. 

Jean presses a gentle kiss to the top of Nathaniel’s head, who only burrows deeper into his arms. The two drift off to sleep and for the first time in years, Jean slept through the night without a single nightmare. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
